Talk:Fairy Garden Revisited/@comment-67.163.73.238-20141011232107/@comment-1465604-20141012040200
Fusionater: '''They're not forcing anyone to do anything. Plus, we've got 2 weeks left on both events. You can just ride out the 1.5x drop rate for Legend of Dragon Gods II, hopefully being able to finish farming it during the period of time, before moving onto Fairy Garden. Fairy Garden only has 2 spirits worth their salt to farm for, anyway, Elenoir and Viela. You only need 9 drops to fully release Elenoir (9 + 3 from inbox gifts, leaving 1 copy to fully evolve Phina) and 8 drops of Viela to unlock her (8 + 4 inbox gifts) because Viela's got 3 Hidden powers at her 1st evolution. It is entirely possible to collect that many drops using natural MP regen MP alone in 10 days. They're doing Revisits and Renewals concurrently with new events so that players who've been around for a while, who are more likely to be IAP players than new players, don't feel betrayed or bored since they might have already farmed enough copies to last them the 1st time 'round. Having Revisits and Renewals being the only active events would alienate those players. Besides, you don't have to farm every single spirit in every single event. Sure, get 4 copies of each (or more if it's required) to get each spirit to their last evolution, but not all spirits are useful. You shouldn't, for instance, bother with unlocking all of Kianna's Hidden Powers unless you have literally no thunder healers besides her and if you don't, then it doesn't really matter if we're having concurrent superboss events because you're not going to be able to get through the 3- and 4-star quests, anyway. Also, you're staring too hard at spirit ranks instead of looking at their stats, Hidden Powers and, most important of all, skills. The only reason Noah and Litha were SS rank is so that it'll cost us players more enhancing material and gold to max them out. They have stats and skills equal to those of S-rank spirits. SS isn't a measure of strength, it's a rank. Previous SS-rank reward spirits have been S-rank-level in terms of usability. I'd even place Litha at an A+-rank-level of usability. Literally every single water ATK booster we've ever had is at least twice as useful as her because of her lackluster stats and super-situational-to-useless Special Skill. With just north of 2000 HP, Litha will likely be the '''first spirit to die, anyway, which makes her revive skill super-situational. Nafya is the first SS-rank quest reward spirit we've ever had who's truly an SS-rank spirit. Sure, her Hidden Powers aren't ideal (she's got +100 HP to water spirits, though) and her Special Skill is an 8-turn 50% panheal, but at least it's eminently useful. Nafya's Special Skill heal is the equivalent of a 6,25% Answer Skill heal, so you can just run her alongside a Massive Heal and all will be pretty peachy, especially as Nafya will give all of your Water Spirits +100 HP. Nafya also drops at SS and you can just feed 6 Nafyas 1 Dragon Spirit or 2 fodder dragons and then smush 7 Nafyas together for a fully released max level SS Nafya. Nafya is one of those rare spirits who's both an offensive and defensive spirit, which is great. Fu-fey has served me very well for months now (he's both offensive and defensive due to his Hidden Powers being of both types). Actually, when you take a look at all of the Water ATK Boosters we've ever had, only SS-rank boosters have had Massive or above boosts. Talia doesn't even have a Massive boost, but a Huge one. Sure, she's got a very powerful nuke, but its TCC is 10 and cannot be brought down, which makes her nuke useless for Wizard Rank 17 (though still useful for the upcoming Wizard Rank 19, at least 'til the ghosts are whittled down to sub-11 turn finishes for 1st). And, more importantly, you can farm multiple copies of Nafya. As not-at-all-SS-rank-powerful as Litha and Noah were, you could only get 1 copy of each. You can get as many Nafyas as you want (if you just grind the quest enough). As for Asmodeus, there's still 1 megaboss we've yet to have (though it's nigh-useless). I think we're gonna see it next and then the month after that we'll start getting all 3 bladers in quick succession once a month.